A Regular XMen Show
by The Iron Patriot
Summary: The X-Men came to the Regular Show Universe, and ask for Muscle Man, then they kidnapped him for Death. Can Mordecai and Rigby save Muscle Man's life, before it's too late? One-Shot. Rated T for Language and Violence.


MB360:Since I really enjoy all the Adventure Time/Deadpool stories, I do this One-shot crossover story that's feature my favorite show and Marvel team, Regular Show and X-Men. Enjoy reading this. P.S. I don't own them.

* * *

A Regular X-Men Show 

In the park at Tennessee, a blue jay and a raccoon named Mordecai and Rigby, was going to play a game called Dig Champ 2: Snail Revenge.

Rigby: Yes! it's finally here, dude.

Mordecai: I know, man. We can play all day, because we got a day-off!

Both: Aw, yea-yah!

As they give each other high fives. Then, the doorbell ring, and they answer it.

Mordecai: Yes, can I help you?

Rigby: Make it quick, 'cause we about do something

It was the group called the X-Men. (Cyclops, Beast, Jean Grey, Rouge, Emma Stone, Colossal, Nightcrawler, Psylocke, and Gambit).

M&R: (in union) !

Cyclops: We're the X-Men.

Beast: And we are looking for a person, by a named of Muscle Man.

Rigby: You guys looking for Muscle Man?

Mordecai: We know him, follow us.

Rigby looked at Mordecai.

Rigby: Aw, what?

Mordecai: What?

Rigby: Dude, come on! What about Dig Champ 2?

Mordecai: Come on, man. We had to help them. Besides, it might be important for Muscle Man.

Rigby: (Moan) Fine!

Few minutes later….

Mordecai: Well, this where he live.

Gambit: Ph. In this trailer? Please.

Cyclops: There's only one way to find out. Beast! Colossal!

The two break down the door. Mordecai and Rigby gasped.

Muscle Man: Hey! What are you…

Colossal grab Muscle Man, who scream or squeal like a pig.

Mordecai: Oh no! What are you doing to him?

Rigby: Let him go!

They rush to release Muscle Man, but Gambit throw cards at Mordecai and Rigby, which the X-Men escape to the portal.

Mordecai: Come on!

The two went in the portal in time, before it was closed. They soon to be arrive in the X-Mansion.

Mordecai: What is this place?

They both search around for Muscle Man, but they heard a man talking on the T.V. screen, with the X-Men.

?: Well, well, well. If it isn't Muscle Man.

Muscle Man: Who are you?

?: If u don't recall, from last time….

He turn around.

Muscle Man: (gasps)

Mordecai: (whisper) It's Death.

Death: So, you think you can get away with it.

Muscle Man: What do you mean?

Death: The Hot Dog Eating Contest? You were going to enter, but you remember what I say about it. And now, your soul shall be mine! Cyclops, you know what to do.

The X-Men tied him up, and Cyclops aim at Muscle Man.

Mordecai: Dude, stop it! Don't do this!

The both appear to rescue Muscle Man.

Death: You two again! X-Men, get them!

Rigby was at Muscle Man, unlock the chains to set him free, but he was caught by Colossal, who punch Rigby, then throw him to the wall. Behind Colossal, Mordecai grab him and flip him over, but then he was caught by Nightcrawler, who teleported Mordecai, up to the ceiling, that make him fall to the ground, beside Rigby.

Death: Now, where were we?

Cyclops was aiming and firing at Muscle Man, but the beam was frozen.

Mordecai: (Weakly) What the…?

Appear, it was Iceman, Storm, Cable, and lastly Wolverine.

Death: You 4 again?

Wolverine: That's right, bub. And now, it's time to bust you up.

[Wait? You going to kill him and break his skull or the normal kind?]

Wolverine: Who ask you, yellow box?

Mordecai and Rigby look at each other.

Rigby: Dude, who do he talking to?

Mordecai: I don't know, man.

Cyclops and Beast was charged at Cable.

Cable: Father, try to remember. I'm not your enemy.

Cyclops used the optic blast and fire Cable, but misses.

Cable: Guess we do this the hard way.

He was tackle by Beast. Jean Grey was turn into the Dark Phoenix.

Storm: Jean, you don't have to do this.

Dark Phoenix: Oh, yes I can!

Emma Stone and Rouge carry and hold Storm.

Dark Phoenix: And this what I do best!

Storm: Fine! Have it your way!

A thunderstorm was heard, and lighting strike at Emma and Rouge. Dark Phoenix fire at Storm. Iceman and Wolverine was battling the rest of the X-Men.

Iceman: 4 on 9, Logan. What are we going to do?

?: Iceman. Wolverine.

Iceman: Professor Xavier? We thought you were dead.

Xavier: I was, but an old friend needed help, for his friends named Mordecai and Rigby.

Mordecai: Wait, how did you…?

?: Hey, fellas.

M&R: Skips?

Death: So, we meet again, Skips.

Skips: Yes, Death. I came to help them and save Muscle Man's life.

Muscle Man: Don't you stand here, get me out of here!

Wolverine: Don't worry, big baby. I get you brony-whining out of there.

He slash the chains and set Muscle Man free.

Wolverine: Piece of cake.

[Piece of cake or pie, you lucky you didn't say "I'm going to shred you to pieces".]

Wolverine: Why it's that?

[Because Carnage might going to kill you for it.]

Wolverine: Who in the hell cares?

Iceman: Logan, I would let you enjoy talking to your yellow box friend, but I needed some help!

Xavier: (In Wolverine's mind) Logan, you have to tell Mitch to destroy the machine, that control the X-Men.

Wolverine: Alright. Hey, Crybaby.

Muscle Man: What do you want, loser?

Wolverine: I want you to destroy the machine, that's is behind those two guys. Can you do that, bub?

Muscle Man look at it and smiled.

Muscle Man: You got it, bro.

Death saw Muscle Man headed to the mind-control machine.

Death: Stop him!

The Beast was behind Muscle Man.

Rigby: I got this guy! In your face!

He jump to Beast's face.

Mordecai: Thanks, man.

Gambit: grab a pole, and so did Mordecai.

Gambit: Move it or lose it, pal!

Mordecai: No way! I not going to let you to kill Muscle Man.

They go at each other. Muscle Man almost to the machine. He jumped, landed on, and destroy it.

Death: No! My mind-control machine!

The X-Men was confuse a bit.

Cyclops: What just happen?

Jean Grey: How did I turn into the Dark Phoenix?

Nightcrawler: (In German) Who are these people?

Death: D'oh! You haven't seen the last of me!

He realize his scythe was missing.

Death: Where's me scythe?

Wolverine: Looking for this?

[Wow, that was fast!]

Wolverine: Now tell me why are you controlling the X-men, bub. Or the scythe will be an example.

[Wait. Example of what?]

Wolverine: An example of the pile of shred.

[Figures.]

Death: No, that's my favorite one! Okay, okay, okay! A guy named Eric, known as Magneto, helped me to the end of X- men, who kidnapped Muscle Man, for the Hot Dog Eating contest.

Mordecai :Dude, he just chocking a lot lately during the contest.

Rigby: Yeah man, he drank a lot to.. getting better.

Muscle Man : You Know Who Else…..

Death: Never mind about that.. Until we meet again.

He had Escaped into a portal, with its scythe.

Rigby : Wait.. Who's Magneto. ?

Storm: Magneto is one of our enemies to the X- Men. He made up a group of mutant villains' called the Brotherhood of Mutants'.

Cyclops: And now he involved you in this universe, your world will might be in danger.

Cable: And we be ready, if Magneto strikes.

Mordecai: Thanks, guys.

Skips: Everyone, I think I know where Magneto is.

Wolverine: Really, 'cause I really going to tear (bleep) up.

[Hey! Theirs is no swearing in this story (I lied)! And plus you don't even know it's safe to ambush.]

Wolverine: (sighs) Look, bub. You can take all of your crap you say, and shove it up into your small, fat…

Iceman froze Logan's mouth.

[Thank you, Iceman. About time someone shuts him up.]

Iceman: No prob. I seen him acting like this everyday.

Skips: Anyways, you can't even sneak inside, because it's fully secure.

Beast: What else we suppose to do now?

Mordecai think for a second.

Mordecai: Don't worry, dude. I have an idea.

Few minutes later, at the Brotherhood of Mutants' Territory…

Pyro: Magneto, there's a note saying the X-Men surrender.

Magneto: What? It can't be possible.

Pyro: I think it can be. Also, there's a gift. Wonder what it is.

Magneto: Open it.

Back at X-Mansion, the gang was watching the house.

M&R: (union) In 3...2...1...

The house exploded and collapsed. Magneto and the other mutants struggle and recovered out the rubble.

Magneto: (Angry) X-MEN!

Mordecai: Magneto? More like "Ma-Ghetto"!

M&R: Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Everyone join in union and then laugh.

Wolverine: You know what bub, you guys are alright.

Muscle Man: You know who else said you guys are alright? MY MOM! (Laugh)

Silence in the room.

[Okay, I don't get that joke at all!]

Muscle Man: Forget this, man! I'm out of here!

He use a teleported to get back home.

Cyclops: We all apologize for trying to kill you two and your friend.

Mordecai: It's alright. Mysterious things always happen.

Rigby: Yeah, we get nearly kill mostly.

Wolverine: Mostly, huh? How do you like to join the X-Men?

[Do it, guys! Do it!]

Mordecai and Rigby look at each other and then look at the X-Men.

Mordecai: Yes, we join in.

Wolverine: Great, on one condition. There's absolutely not going to be any Regular Show slash story, when I around. Got that, bub?

[Wait. Where do I get or hear this from?]

Mordecai: (Confuse) Uh, okay. So, now what are you guys going to do now?

Nightcrawler: Since we aren't going to be in the next adventure, guess we hand out in your universe for a while.

Rigby: Great! Wanna play Dig Champ 2: Snail Revenge?

Iceman: You actually got that game? Sure! We all wanted to play.

When everyone went to the portal to the Regular Show universe, Logan was talking to Mordecai.

Wolverine: Bub, I think we started a new friendship.

Mordecai: Yeah, it is.

They both laugh and left into the portal.

**The End**

* * *

**What do you guys think so far? I know it don't make sence at first, but I tried my best and maybe I wanted a person to do an Adventure Time/Regular Show/Deadpool/X-Men Crossover Story. That will be amazing. Review this story and enjoy my other stories. See ya! ;)**


End file.
